1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for integrating heterogeneous information services, and more particularly to a method and system for assembling heterogeneous information streams with asynchrounous or digital rates of arrival into a single information stream.
2. Discussion of the Background
Real-time delivery of information is an integral part of the decision making process of many brokers and investors. Accordingly, real-time information services spend a considerable amount of money delivering such information to a multitude of subscribers. Generally, such information is distributed over a series of wide-band pipes (e.g., leased lines from the information server). Such a delivery mechanism, however, is contrary to the distributed communication architecture used generally across the Internet. On the Internet, subscribers generally are connected to an Internet Service Provider on a connection shared for multiple purposes (e.g., Web browsing and stock trading).